Taint
]] The taint is a corruption spread by the darkspawn that ultimately makes the victim hear the call of the Old Gods. It can be transmitted through contact with darkspawn blood and fluids, or through objects imbued with the taint. Such as the eluvian in Dalish Elf Origin. The contact does not automatically make one sick, but there is a great chance of it.David Gaider. "Your companions and the Taint". Bioware Forums. Taint also manifests as spidery tendrils of black rot, along with a dry shiny film covering underground passages used by darkspawn.Dragon Age: The Calling, Chapter 5 As the corruption progresses, it gathers into black sacs the size of a man lining the floor or hanging from the ceiling.Dragon Age: The Calling, Chapter 15 Origin Races of Thedas had no knowledge of the taint prior to -395 Ancient when the Golden City blackened and first darkspawn appeared underground. The Chantry teaches that the magisters who entered the city "brought sin to heaven" and were "corrupted by their crime".Canticle of Threnodies The infected infected with the taint]] The taint spread by the darkspawn corrupts the living. Many who have contracted the Blight sickness die within hours.Note: Studies on the Blight Others wither away slowlySee Rowan and Felix Alexius. from a "wasting illness".Dragon Age: The Calling, Chapter 2 In its more contagious form the disease is often referred to as "a plague".Dragon Age: The Calling, Chapters 1, 4, 6 and 11See Unrest in the Alienage quest.Dragon Age II: The Complete Official Guide, p. 252Note: Memories Etched in Stone and BloodNote: Mildewed Diary It is spread by Blight-touched ratsCodex entry: Rat far beyond the areas directly affected by the BlightCodex entry: Darkspawn and can be sporadically seen centuries after it. An entire species of animals can die out from the plague.Dragon Age: Last Flight The infected are often segregated and/or locked upCodex entry: Letter Of ConfessionCodex entry: Waterlogged Diary. In some areas doors of their homes are marked with a yellow circle.Dragon Age: The Last Court, see The Fields. Many are killed as a precaution or an act of mercySee Wesley Vallen., or abandoned to their fate.Codex entry: Notes on the Stars The taint that emanates from the body of an Archdemon is specially strong compared with that of other darkspawn, and many would-be slayers have died on the spot simply attempting to penetrate the foul malaise that surround such creatures.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 4 The tainted Darkspawn The darkspawn horde is connected through the taint, functioning as a hive-mind. While high ranking darkspawn like emissaries or alphas have a limited influence upon small groups, and the Architect and the Mother also command larger groups, only an Archdemon can command the entire horde. Ghouls Some people and animals exposed to the taint are transformed into ghouls, who pay for a prolonged existence with their sanity. The longer an infected creature lives, the more it will manifest aggressive or even rabid behavior, hair loss and numerous deformities, protrusions, boils and sores. Once the taint progresses enough, the darkspawn recognize ghouls as their own kind, and ghouls can sense darkspawn and hear the call of an Archdemon.According to Tamlen.Codex entry: To Be Corrupted Even ghouls will ultimately be killed by the disease, leaving whole areas completely lifeless. Other When the taint comes into contact with the local flora it usually poisons and kills the plants and trees making the area infertile for many years. However deep mushrooms often grow close to darkspawn bodies and tend to carry the taint even though they can't transmit itCodex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug and Codex entry: Deep Mushroom, while the nearly extinct felicidus aria is the only plant growing on the blighted Silent Plains.Codex entry: Ambrosia and Codex entry: Vandal Aria The Black City taints those spirits foolish enough to draw too close.Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide Blight magic using magic]] The taint carries magical power that allows darkspawn emissaries to cast spells. Boundaries Some areas below the darkspawn-infested Deep Roads are surprisingly free of the taint. Managing the taint Acceleration Resistance Some people may harbor natural resistance to the taint. Dalish Keepers can combine herbal tinctures and a magic ritual to slow down the taint in recently infected victims, but only for a time.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 11 Grey Wardens are also aware of the existence of such herbs, and have helped to disseminate this knowledge across Thedas. Cure In rare cases an infected subject (e.g. The Mabari Hound) may make a full recovery if given early care. Trivia References Category:Darkspawn Category:Blights